Happy Birthday Kendall!
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: When James gets Kendall a birthday present will feelings come out? Read to find out For Emily and her Birthday!


"Happy birthday Kendall." James whispered into his sleeping roommate's ear. Causing Kendall to roll away from James.

"Oh come on Kenny you have to get up, it's your twentieth birthday are you really gonna stay in bed all day?" James spoke in a normal voice finally elating a groan from the birthday boy as he yawned and stretched awake.

"I was planning on staying in bed and just letting it pass." The brunette said as he started to re-hide in his blanket. "Just leave me alone James I don't wanna get out of bed, so I'm not getting out of bed." Kendall said as he re-covered his head with his blanket earning a sighing noise from the taller of the two.

"Come on Kendall everyone is out there waiting for you to wake up and get out of bed. So get out of bed." James says pushing Kendall out of bed causing him to let out a yelp and hit the floor with a thud.

"Asshole"

"You're welcome now get your ass up off the floor get dressed and come out so they can wish you a happy birthday." James said as he stepped onto the other side of the bed where Kendall had fallen at.

"I'm not coming out of this bedroom even if your mom and my mom came in and tried to drag me out I just want to be left alone this birthday so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kendall screamed the last part but seeing as he was still wrapped up in his blanket it was muffled.

"Kendall." James sighed before bending down to his friend and continuing talking. "Why what's so bad about turning twenty that you don't even wanna come out of our room?"

Kendall didn't respond right then it took him a few moments, for the simple fact he was fighting his way out of his blanket, and was pretty much out of breath by the time he got out of it and could see James staring right back at him with a sort of amused expression on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that" Kendall said as he stood up to get back into bed.

"Looking at you like what?" James asked as innocently as he could, knowing that his look was causing Kendall to squirm a little. It was the same look he used on everyone when he wanted something.

"Ugh what do you want James?" Kendall asked as he sat on his bed facing his roommate.

"What do you…"

"You know what I mean James what do you want, the only time you ever use that look is if you want something really really bad. So just tell me what you want already." Kendall said getting out his wallet and cell phone knowing that whatever it was that James wanted it was gonna cost him big time.

"Alright, so I want something, I want to give you your birthday present right now, If that alright with you mister grumpy pants." James said doing his best child voice which was annoying Kendall to no extent.

"Fine go get it, I knew I wasn't gonna get out of this bedroom without you doing something like this." Kendall spoke as James went over to his side of the bedroom and started to dig in his nightstand from something.

Ignore Kendall; James continued to dig in his nightstand for the velvet box that contained the ring he was going to give him. He had saw Kendall stare at it a few times at the mall, when they had some down time from Gustavo, and thought that it would be a perfect time to give his best friend his birthday present. Finding the box that contained the ring, James stuffed it in the pocket of his pajama bottoms and returned to Kendall's side and plopped down on his bed. Causing the birthday boy to bounce on his bed for a second before the bed resettled.

"Here." James said taking the box out of his pocket and handing it to Kendall. "I saw you looking at it a few times while we were at the mall and I just thought you would like it and yeah, just open it." James finished speaking just as Kendall opened the box to revival the most gorgeous ring he had seen. It was a plain and simple silver ring, with nothing on it, the same ring that he had been looking at for a few months, and the same ring that he was going to get James for Christmas, but instead James had gotten him the ring for his birthday. As Kendall stared at the ring and then back at James, he noticed some markings on the inside of the ring. He could tell they weren't English, but he didn't know what language they where until he finally broke the silence.

"James…First off thank you, and second off what language is this?" Kendall said staring at the ring the whole time still amazed by what his best friend had gotten him.

"Je t'aime." James said in perfect French, which Kendall didn't know.

"Okay what language and what does it mean?" Kendall said as he stared now at James instead of the ring.

"It's French, and it means…Ummmmmmm, oh yeah best friends." James lied hoping that Kendall would drop it and continue to staring at the ring.

"**Yeah but I know what best friends looks like James, remember Logan taught us that, and then you went off and studied so I don't by that it means best friends, because best friends is meilleur ami so try again Jamie boy." Kendall said quite proudly as he remembered Logan's tutoring.** "**Fine is means ….I love You, okay? Now I will let you go and get dressed and talk to Carlos or Logan about switching room with me see ya." James said trying to get out of the bedroom quickly but failed when Kendall pulled him back down to his bed.** "**How do you say I love you too?" Kendall said holding James' hand.** "**Je t'aime aussi." James said slightly smiling.** "**Je t'aime aussi." Kendall said bringing James in for a soft kiss on the lips.** **James and Kendall didn't hear or see the door open as they where to busy exploring each other's mouths. But there stood Momma Knight smiling, Katie with a camera ready to take a picture of her brother and James kissing, and Carlos handing money over to Logan over some sort of bet. The last thing Kendall thought before he say a camera light go off ** "_**Happy birthday to me indeed."**_ **CHAPTER DONE!** **Okay so HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY! I know I am running a little late on this but I was really busy today and I am really sorry that this is so short I hope you enjoyed it though. But Happy 17****th**** birthday sis, I hope you had an awesome day and I hope you got everything you wanted you deserve it. If you want you can review but it's not required ^_^ I just want to say Happy Birthday to Emily" Runs with Werewolves" my little sister who is just the sweetest little thing *pinches checks* sorry couldn't resist. But Happy Birthday sis and I will email you later. ** **Dalton**


End file.
